Non-existent
by Anna Fawn
Summary: This is a random story, where Bella is not a normal human and she is in constant danger and always running for her life. In an attempt to escape it all she runs for Fork, Washington, where her father lives and knows nothing, but on the way she runs into a red eyed Edward in a cafe. Will he help her? Can he control his instincts? And will they find peace, love and life together?
1. Chapter 1

**I needed to have a little fun writing before returning to my two other stories, so I created this and if all goes well, I may countinue. I hope you enjoy and please review - Anna Fawn.**

BPOV

I had spent my whole life running, running from what and who I was. They all wanted me, wanted me for power and there was no escape. My mother had used me for so long and then there were the monsters, the nightmares and the hunters. So many. Was there no escape? I had been chased all my life and had never had a moment of peace or love. My mother had used me as a tool to get money and live a free life. Then the cops tried to put me in a insane asylum. I had no friends. Vampires, werewolves and even there hunters. I knew many creatures, yet none like me - perhaps I'm one of a kind, but that doesn't make me special, it doesn't make me deserve all this!

Today I run, I run and I flee! You'd think nothing could catch me, no one can track me, and yet they do. I hide my scent, I hide my sound, I hide my very imprint on this earth - I am non-existent. Yet they find me, yet they follow!I clear my records, I fog there memories and I become invisible, non-trackable, unknown, yet they still know. I try. I fial. I flee. I get caught. I get used and hurt. No one loves what gives them power, they don't thank it or appreciate it, they just use it with the idea that they deserve it.

Red eyes! Red eyes! Vampire!

Yet another predator stands inside the cafe and I nearly drop dead from a heart attack. He's looking at me with confusion, interest and concern - of course he is, I have no scent or sound and I just appeared from out of nowhere looking half crazed and haunted! Then I turn and run out the door, trying to gather enough strength to vanish, but instead I trip and fall, cutting myself on the pavement - I loose my hidden scent and now the vampire can smell me. I cough as I get up to run again, nearly barfing the little food I have. Tears race down my face as I hold it back and then my shield ripples through me in a sort of stress signal or defence.

The vampire is right behind me, his breath against my shoulder - I should be dead, instead I let a whimper and a cough before vanishing. To me it is the world that disappears and everything is sky, a blue sky and fog. Then I fall, I'm on my hands and knees staring down at the white pavement of the sidewalk. All my stomach contents and more come out, my nose is bleeding, tears stream down my face from my bloodshot and puffy dry eyes and I'm still bleeding from my earlier scratches. I collapse into my own mess, not knowing where I am or if I'm safe I pass out.

EPOV

I was leaning against the wall of a poor cafe, watching the humans go by, disgusted with their thoughts, yet so far there were no murders or rapist to hunt. People were very wary of me, as they should be. I was a stranger, not quite normal and a vampire - though they didn't know that. This was the poor part of town, right before the bad part and sometimes they got visitors. I probably looked like one of them to the people.

out of nowhere a girl fills in an empty space in front of the door, sh just appears. For a second I'm entranced by her. She's gorgeous, wild, and seemingly crazed, yet her eyes are a soulful and rare light brown like chocolate or fawn skin. She looks tired and worn out as she hunches over ready to collapse and she is covered in cuts and bruises, her clothes torn and ragged - she looks like a poor girl recently attacked and I can't read her mind. I still know she's terrified - of me and quickly rushes out the door as her heart restarts, sending a gust of wind carrying her scent and then everything goes blank.

Sweet, delicious blood - must drink, must have! Hunt - she prey! Catch, attack, drink, enjoy!

I rush through the door right after her and see her crippled, her blood painting the pavement and wasting away.

No - must have, not waist! Can't waist away!

Before I can lunge she stands with a cough and a strange wave ripples through the air and block me, giving my sane side a second of control. Then she goes. She just vanishes into thin air a sort of blue consuming her. I freeze, so confused, so ashamed and sort of startled. Three minutes pass and she reappears farther down the pavement, next to where it ends at the woods. She's on her hands and knees again and I can see the little barf and blood from here. All to quickly she collapses, curling into a tight ball right on the spot and for some reason it kills me to watch this, but I dare not move. I can't risk being around her, but no one else is going to help her, few people even noticed her and most are freaked out and would rather kill her, others see it as not there problem and an average thing.

I need Carlisle right now! Why did I ever leave him?! I need his help, she needs his help - I can't do this! Yet there was no way to contact him and I had no clue where he was at. Without thinking I approached her - I had to save her, to help her! I had to!

I held my breath and ignored the blood even though it was hard - she was so hot, surely running a fever, but I had no idea how to help. Where could I take her? Where had she come from? I noticed a folded piece of paper from in her pocket and unfolded it. It was a map and it had a circle around a place called Forks in Washington. It said Charlie Swan, chief of police, my father and listed an address. So I began my journey from St George, Utah to Forks, Washington, and her father's home.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

What if you had all the power in the word and you could do anything, what would you do? Would you do to the world what's been done to you, or save it? Perhaps you'd simply enslave it and create your own kingdom. Or maybe, you'd want more.

The only problem is that all you have is power and no way to protect it. Maybe one day you won't have to. Maybe someone else will protect it for you. Or they could take it.

These aren't your questions. You are young and growing, your power not yet at it's strongest. Yet still everything wishes to claim it, along with you and your life. You have nothing, but young power and life - will you keep it? Is your life too much to hold on you own? Why do you live?

...

"I don't know. I don't want to. I need to,"I mumbled as the questioning darkness dissipated and my eyes fluttered open.

Suddenly I was aware of two cold arms beneath my back and a slight movement and breeze. Someone was holding me, some one cold. The last creature cold I saw was a male vampire!

"Please don't freak out, I truly mean no harm,"A beautiful velvety voice soothed, lulling me back to sleep.

...

EPOV

I was only supposed to drop her off at her fathers, yet I couldn't bring myself to leave, I just couldn't! The beautiful fallen angel within my arms was just too precious, mysterious and injured. I wouldn't leave her until I knew for sure that she would be well and even then I'd stay till she ordered me away.

I didn't even know her, she didn't even know me, still I felt drawn to her and it wasn't just her scent or ever present mystery. Maybe it was how frail she seemed or her beaty. Perhaps the simple fact I was helping someone for a change and she need me. It could be her hidden mind and strange appearances. No, it was all of those things and more!

I needed her alive, healthy and happy to...exist. My one redeeming act or something.

This was my first appearance in Washington and it was all because of the frail little girl in my arms.

I had delivered her to her father and he invited me inside while he laid her in bed, then came back to see me. I sat in the chair overly aware of everything - even for a vampire. I wanted to know everything about the girl, starting with her name and what she was doing in St George.

...

"Thank you so much young man. Where did you find her and what did you say your name was?" Charlie, the girl's father and chief of police questioned.

"My name is Edward Masen and I found her down at a poor cafe in St George, Utah. She'd passed out from exhaustion and it was obvious no one was going to help her. I found the map sprawled out in front of her and saw the destination. I feel a little guilty for taking her without her permission, but she was in no condition to ask. I would of taken her to a professional doctor, but my father was one and he trained me well, I knew it was simply hunger and exhaustion with a few bruises and scrapes. I figured I better take her to her father since that's where she appeared to be heading."I explained," Now my question sir is what she was doing so far away from home, not that I mean to offend you in any way, I'm simply concerned."

"Normally I would say that it is not your concern, but since you've been so helpful and kind, I'll tell you."He sighed,"I haven't seen her since she was a baby and her mother took her and fled. Renee hated Forks and it's weather, she hated the idea of raising her child here even more. So she took Isabella and fled, never looking back or even sending a letter. My guess is she settled somewhere warm, near a beach. Maybe Arizona."He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I always hoped they'd come back and that I'd see her again. That's why I put a bed in her room."

There was a moment of silence that allowed me to think a little. I could barely hear Charlie's thoughts, but I could tell they were the truth. I was mesmerized by the girl's name - Isabella. It fit her.

Still, not many of my questions were answered."Do you think she came to meet you?"I suggested.

"Perhaps..."Charlie agreed,"How long has she been asleep?"

"A day and I half, but I think she almost woke up earlier."I answered.

"How did you get here so fast?"He wondered.

"I had a extremely nice vehicle, but I had to sell it to buy a house here."I explained.

"But don't you live down in Utah?"Charlie wondered.

"No, just visiting,"I replied and continued,"You see my father and mother recently passed from an illness , I nearly did as well. After they died I sold everything and bought my fancy car to travel in - I just couldn't stand to stay back where I'd grown up and so I'd been traveling, taking small jobs to keep going. When I came across Isabella, I came back to reality and that's why I have recently decided to settle here."

"I see,"Charlie nodded no longer suspicious of me,"I'm sorry for your loss,"

"Thank you sir,"I felt guilty for my lies, but at least what i said about my parents dieing was true.

"Now quite calling me sir, it makes me feel old,"Charlie huffed.

"Sorry sir,"I laughed."I don't mean to intrude, but may I stay here till she wakes up? I would like to make sure she's okay."

"Fine," He agreed after a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a long chapter with a lot of info that may annoy you. I just had to put it out there though. Hope you enjoy!**

EPOV

"Isabella!"Charlie sighed in relief as the girl began to stir.

"Hm, where am I? Charlie?" I could hear the smile in the girls sweet voice and smiled as she hugged Charlie - her father, "How'd I get here?"

"Oh Isabella, a man named Edward found you passed out in a cafe and took you to me."Charlie's voice was thick with held back tears.

"May I see him or speak to him Charlie?"The girl asked.

"Huh, sure Isabella,"Charlie sighed, "Oh and call me dad or father please,"

"Thank you...Dad,"She replied,"Oh and call me Bella please,"

"Okay, Bella,"He smiled,"I'll go get him,"

I sat up as I waited for him to come down stairs to get me - which took forever by the way, humans are so slow!

"Is she up?"I began, though I already knew.

"Yes and she would like to see you,"Charlie sighed once more, his suspicions on again.

"Thank you sir , I mean Charlie,"I smiled at my mistake as I headed up the stairs.

I slowly opened the door and stepped in. I closed it before turning to her.

...

"You!"She hissed, the same strange way passing through the whole room, bringing with it her intoxicating scent, except this time it was more concentrated and less forceful. I have just one second to wonder if she's scared or angry and if she knows what I am. "Thank you," Her words are surprising, shocking actually and above all true, warm and sweet. I looked up into her beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes. The were full of indecipherable emotions and inner delimes.

"Your welcome,"I nodded absent mindedly.

"I'm grateful for your services, but if you want my trust you must answer a few questions."She offered and I nodded some more - anything for her, besides I suddenly needed her trust. "What would you do if you had all the power in the world and you could do anything?"

I smirked,"I'm not sure, but I honestly think I'd just waste it,"

"On what" she offered.

"My anger and emptiness,"I sighed," Or the human monsters."

The girl nodded,"Would you do to the world what's been done to you, or save it?"

"I don't think anyone can save the world, not even with all the power of it. There will always be bad in it, but i would try to clear it out and save the good. And not much bad has been done to me, I am very fortunate, though I've been unappreciative recently. i still wouldn't want anyone to have my life or a bad life for that matter."I answered wondering why she asked such questions.

She offered me a small smile, but simply nodded again," Would you enslave anyone or build yourself a kingdom?"

"No,"I grumbled.

"Why wouldn't you build yourself a kingdom?"She pressed.

"I'm not worthy,"I smirked darkly.

"Why not? Have you ever been?"She continued.

"Maybe once, but that was before I - I killed!"I hissed.

She smiled sadly,"Why did you kill?"

"They were bad people, human monsters! I hated them for what they did!"I felt like I had to defend myself to her, yet I couldn't lie!

"It's okay Edward, it's okay,"She soothed and my tension dissipated with her sweet warm voice,"Would you want more than power?"

"I'd want a reason to exist, a life I suppose,"I sighed.

"Me too,"I barely heard her breath. She seem so sad

"Do you have no reason to live?"I asked.

She closed her eyes, shook her head and smirked,"I trust you and no, I don't have a reason to live, I just have the need to survive and continue."She sighed.

"Most do,"I sighed as well.

"Do you?"She wondered.

"Yes, I suppose I do,"I hummed."Do you know what I am?"

"Your a vampire and I believe you need to hunt,"She sighed," Do you have to kill people?"

"No and I won't continue, I'm returning to the vegetarian diet,"I smirked and she smiled knowingly,"How do you know of vampires?"I frowned.

She bit her bottom lip and a crease formed between her eyes,"James, Sabrina, and Maria's covens are hunting me."She whispered, her eyes watering.

"How did three covens come to hunt you?"I growled - I didn't like that!

"James was attracted to my scent and then he found out about my power and wanted to use me, same with Sabrina, except she instantly saw my power. She and James fought a lot and Sabrina and her vampire's almost killed him before he fled. Fortunately me and Renee moved to Florida. Unfortunately that let Sabrina's coven regroup and they had a small war with Maria's coven which lead her to the knowledge of my existence, luckily, she's only wary and curious so far. Anyways that let James have another shot at me, but as you can see, I'm unharmed. I'm not sure if Sabrina ever knew I went to Florida, but her coven took over Arizona."Bella sighed.

"How many are in each coven?"I questioned - I needed to know what i was up against.

"James is the smallest with only three members. The other two are from the southern vampire wars - have you heard of those?"She wondered.

"Briefly, have you heard of the newborn vampires?"I returned. How much did she know?

"I just told you I know of the southern vampire wars and you're asking if I know about newborns? I'd like to believe I am very well informed on the vampire world. Infact, I even know of the Volturi and the immortal children."She took a breath,"I also have heard rumors about two vegetarian vampire families that James plans to one day investigate, but that could be years from now, knowing vampires."

"You know of the Volturi?"That was a shock, despite everything else.

"Not much, I just know that I never want to meet them and that they love power and are extremely against the southern wars because of the fear of exposure. I know of two members called the witch twins that can take away your senses or inflict extreme pain."Bella informed me.

"I know more,"I smirked,"Carlisle, my adopting father stayed with them for a while." Bella smiled.

"Nothing to important that I'm missing though?"She sung.

"You've got the basics. Do you have any other enemies I should know about, besides the southern vampire nation and this James's coven?"I pressed slightly annoyed.

"Yes,"she squeaked.

"Who else!?"I moaned.

"Some moon children, Re-dos, gospels and their golems, one witch, three minx, two or four imps, two kafurs, a New Jersey Devil, a countenance, the supernatural hunters and some demand and wrath hunters as well, speaking of which I'm also being hunted by several ghost and some dualismus. Infact some demons may or may not be hunting me also, and I'm pretty sure the whole of Heaven is against me as well."Bella took a breath,"Oh and some were cats,"she sighed.

"What are Re-dos and all the other things you named?"I asked completely lost. Bella gave me a pity filled look before she began.

"Vampires really don't know anything do they?"She shook her head and I frowned."Do you know of the moon children?"

"Yes,"I replied - that was the only one I'd ever heard of - besides witches and some others I thought were myths.

"Well, Re-dos are simply souls that have been used more than once on earth - a second life you know? They often have special abilities due to traveling between worlds. Do you know what gospels and Golems are at least?"She asked.

"No,"I sighed,"Is a gospel a preacher and a golem a stone believed to live and protect it's home?"

"Sort of, your very close. Gospels are the keepers of knowledge of this world, but they also judge many of it's creatures. Golems are there pets i suppose you could say. There made from stone that comes to life at the Gospels command and typically protect places."Bella explained,"What about Witches?"

"I'm pretty sure I know what a witch is - a magical human."I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but there are three types, potion witches, magic wielding witches, and spell casting witches. Most species were descendants or creations of witches, including children of the moon."Bella sighed. I believe minx and imps are descendants, so are many gifted people and mediums - like those who see ghost and stuff."

"So what are imps and minx?"I pressed - I was apparently a witch descendant? Who knew?

"Mischievous creatures. Minx are females who often use males to get what they want and imps are males that use females to get what they want. They're like fairies and goblins,"Bella smirked.

"Are those real too!?"I exclaimed.

"I think so, but I've never seen any. Kafurs are creatures with an amazing disappearing act, they don't have scent, they don't make sound, they can become invisible and sometimes go threw objects. I hear they taste good to creatures like vampires though. There also known as sweet blood s."Bella grinned devilishly,"Have you ever heard of the New Jersey Devil?"

"Yes?"I gulped.

"They're real and very similar to the moon children. They turn at midnight every full moon and no moon."Bella sighed,"It was attracted to my blood."She glanced at me questioningly before continuing,"A countenance is a creature that changes faces, some are part wrath. Then there are several different types of hunters to kill all these things. You know what ghost are and yes, they're real. Now a dualismus is any human that is part wrath, demon or ghost - typically this means they share they body with one and are half possessed."

"What are were cats?"I wondered - the last species.

"They are magic blooded tribe with the ability to shapeshift into cats."Bella smiled."I use to be friends with some."

"What happened?"My head was spinning!

"I'm sorry, but as you can tell my father is getting suspicious and you need to leave. Will you come back to see me? I'll tell you more if you want?"The girl pleaded - though unnecessary since I'd already decide.

"Yes, bye Bella,"I smiled sad to leave.

"Bye Edward, thank you."She returned the sad smile,"You need to go hunt."

"Okay,"I replied as I walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

There wasn't much I wanted to do besides visit with Bella, but I had 'chores' to do and I need to review all she'd told me. Was Bella making these things up? How come I'd never heard of any of these creatures? Was Bella something...other than human? She had some kind of power at least! And was I really the descendant of a witch? I suppose it would make sense.

During this time I bought a house, got a job building houses, and went hunting as Bella suggested, all the while thinking, what is Bella doing right now?

BPOV

After Edward left me and Charlie got to talking and catching up since he had missed over 16 years of my life - to no fault of his own - and I was only 17. Of course I left out everything about my powers and Renee's abuse, as well as everything supernatural in hopes of normality. If I must have one supernatural creature in my life than I would love it if that being was Edward the vampire. He was the one exception to my plan. Anyways, I also didn't complain about Renee too much, all I really said was that she was unable to provide for me so I had sought out Charlie - a complete lie, but it was better this way. I had to build my new life based on a lie.

Charlie explained that he'd hired a private detective to find me, but had had no luck till I now. I understood why he didn't leave everything to chase after us. We left no trail to follow, he would of gone out there blind if he had.

I was glad to reunite and meet my father, I couldn't wait to learn more about him!

Still by the end of the day I found myself longing for his company and the sound of his velvety voice - even if it was just to ask more questions.

...

The next day I finally got up and out of bed, having decided to go explore my new home town. Forks was very small and in the making, I hear that there are more natives on the reservation than people in are small town, but the main settlement in Washington, Seattle, had several people and had become very accomplished - I wonder if I'll ever see it.

I hadn't gone more than a few feet from the house when I sensed a presence in the direction of the thickest part of the forest. At first I was alarmed, but as soon as I turned to face the presence relief, wonder and joy filled me. There stood Edward and all his glory, simply watching me with all the curiosity in the world filling his eyes.

"Lovely to see you too Edward,"I blushed a deep red and tried to hide it, blushing was a stupid reaction to have while in the presence of a vampire.

"I told you I would come back. Where are you going?"He questioned.

"I'm exploring the town, would you like to join me?"I returned, my bush barely faded.

"I would enjoy that very much,"I could hear the smirk in his voice. I shot out my shield to detect rather than see him and waited for his nearly silent approach.

"Are you human?"Was his first question.

"I can't be sure, but I've decided it's believably so; I'm simply a magic human. Or at least I think that's what I am."I smiled a bit,"The hunters would see it as either you're a supernatural creature of sorts, a magical being - human or not, or a demon, ghost or wraith. Those are the basics."

"So what sort of powers do you contain?"He wondered as we walked down the long dirt street.

"Well, my powers all seem to center around my shield. That's why you can't read my mind. I believe I was born with a mental shield and later developed a physical shield. I also tend to dream of the future, sometimes it's the direct future other times it's out of context, but I've been learning to control it quite well and sometimes have day visions. Through my shield I can see souls, emotions and other gifted - sometimes even read minds and memories."I smirked and looked up to meet his wonder filled golden eyes, the rest suddenly rushing out of me."I can shield others as well and track them or rather detect them when I shoot out my shield - like a bat with echolocation. Then there is my teleportation that comes from many years of meditation and training that is extremely complex. I can also reverse it to make things transport to me if there close enough. Last, but not least I seem to be gaining the ability to borrow other's powers and strength."

"What can't you do?"he wondered and as if to answer his question I tripped over a centimeter of dirt.

"Walk in a straight line!" I giggled as he caught me by the elbow and a pleasant electricity shot through me at his cold gentle touch. I felt almost giddy in his presence oddly enough.

"So, you have nearly all the power in the world, yet you still can't walk on a flat surface with nothing to trip over and trip?"He chuckled.

"I hardly have all the power in the world Edward,"I rolled my eyes as we past the first house on the dirt road.

"What about your invisibility and disappearances, was that all transportation and did you know your shield can slow others down?"He quizzed me.

"Yes I did know that and no, my disappearances and invisibility are a third shield. I plan to create a forth one where I will mask myself and maybe one day I will evolve into a shapeshifter."I explained.

"How can you think of accomplishing such things, how much power can you really hold?"He questioned,"I don't mean to sound so cryptic or doubtful, I'm simply surprised."He seemed to feel guilty about the way he put things.

"It's fine Edward, I know how insane I sound, but I promise I'll show you sometime - actually, why not now?"I grabbed his hand and lead him to the forest between the third house and second. When I saw no one around I began."I want to show you...where I go sometimes. Would you like to see?" He nodded and I grabbed his other hand and stared into his eyes for a second longer."Don't be afraid, but if anything goes wrong, don't let go of me and if you have to, get a better grip on me."

EPOV

From what she'd told me, she was absolutely amazing and unbelievably powerful - now she was going to prove it to me.

I quite liked the idea of holding onto Bella, even if it was just her hands and the strangest most pleasant electricity flowed between us. I loved the heat of her silky frial finger and the overwhelmingly toxic and sweet scent of her blood - I could even taste it. I loved the sound of her heart beat and breaths - it was music to my ears. And I loved to watch her. Bella was so graceful, especial in stillness, perhaps it was just the fact that she still seemed so delicate. Even though she was clumsy she had a gentle grace in her every move.

My Bella - wait MY? Anyways, Bella was either extremely trusting and stupid, or loved to tell stories for attention, this would tell which was which.

I watched as Bella's eyes gently drifted closed and the next thing I was a ware of was several waves of her shield overwhelming me, making me sick to my knees - if that was even possible for a vampire, and a warm blissful electricity taking over and numbing me, starting from where my hands held Bella's. It relieved and shielded me from the revolting waves that tore at me from all sides. The electricity was familiar and different in unique ways, it empowered me. I soon recognised it as the sensation of blood flowing through my veins, magic blood, powerful blood. I could hear the gentle swishing of it flowing through my veins and it tickled in a way.

Though I couldn't make sense of it, I couldn't. What I knew was I loved the pleasant sensation and it's warmth. I loved the bliss, the power, the warmth and the familiarity.

Soon the sensations took over my whole arms and seeped to my toes, only to rise up again - circling my heart. Soon it passed through my lungs in a startlingly suffocating manner, then it reached my mouth and I felt myself gasping for breath. It eased the strain and pressure my mind always seemed to be under and finally, it took over my heart, causing it to beat strongly again. I felt my vampire strength, speed and senses enhancing further as I shifted back into a semi-human being. All the while the sensations tickled and buzzed as though familiar frail little fingers were gliding within me. I no longer felt the repulsive waves.

Suddenly I was aware of a strange feeling and a presence. I hadn't even realised I had closed my eyes till that moment. I felt as if my hands were detached and reaching out, into another's soul. They were cold, electrified and ghostly, yet there. I twitched one hand and felt the comforting and intense heat of my companion. She was so warm, so thick, so sweet and pleasant! I dragged my hand up and down slightly and it seemed to ripple through her. Bella's breath hitched in her throat, an attractive sound as I did this and I found myself making a sort of purr like growl as I opened my eyes to meet her intense gaze as she studied my soul. Her ghostly finger tailing up my spine and shoulders.

Bella's features had changed, been enhanced as though she had become a vampire, yet i was all to aware of the beating of her heart and her heavy breath. Her skin was paler than before and seemed to glimmer and shine - the same as mine. Her lips were pink, plump and perfect, especially the to full bottom one. her hair flowed down in wave and surrounded us in a ghostly goddess kind of way. And then there were her eyes.

Her eyes were the same deep soulful chocolate brown as before, though when I looked into them here I could see or rather feel so much more. It was such a warm, true connection, so pleasant and fulfilling. I could truly see her soul. She was selfless, angelic, caring, and truly trusting. yet she thought she was nothing, nothing but power made her special. It was the power that endangered her, but also kept her safe. She lived a life full of fear, pain and abuse, now she wanted a normal one with Charlie, a second chance...

"Your touch is so strong and concentrated,"Bella panted,"I've never felt this before,"She smiled between precious pants and there was a twinkle in her eyes. i grinned and pet her again with my spiritual hand.

"Where are we?"I wondered as I regretfully looked around. It was as though we were literally floating on air or lost in the sky, all there was was blue and some fog and white sparks.

"Sometimes I think we're in nothing and nowhere, other times I think were between times and places, and then I think were between worlds and universe, but it could also be somewhere between life and death, heaven, hell and earth, past, present and future or simply minds and decisions."She suggested,"i simply settle on calling it the nothing, nowhere and mind or imagination."

"Is it your mind?"I figured.

"I'm not completely sure, but as far as I know I'm the only one who can access it."She smiled," And you're the first outsider to come here,"She blushed and I let my spirit hand come out of her to brush her cheek which reddened further in response.

Then she frowned."Do you want to find your vampire family? Or perhaps contact a member from your biological family?"She asked.

"You can contact the deceased?"I stammered.

"Is it really such a shock?"Bella sighed with only the slight bit of humor in her voice.

"I suppose I would like to talk to my birth mother,"I pondered. I still always wondered if this is really what she wanted for me and if she was happy with me. I couldn't remember her well, but I knew I loved her...

"Try,"Bella's demande brought me back to reality.

"Excuse me?"I asked.

"Try to remember your biological mother here and I believe you will,"Bella informed me.

"Hm..."I hummed as I searched for my first memory and to my surprise it was only hours after my birth - I remembered it all after that! Bella was humming in front of me as I reviewed my human life with a vampire like memory.

"I hope there was nothing unpleasant or rather to pleasant to remember,"Bella offered.

"I don't understand the second part,"I stated.

"I wouldn't want to make you...homesick or long for the past to much, though if you truly wanted a human life I'm sure I could manipulate your past well enough to save you and your family from the Spanish Influenza as well as make sure Carlisle finds his mate."Bella offered in a startlingly detached voice. I realized she didn't want me to leave her, but she wanted me happy and feared I'd be happier elsewhere.

"How did you know of Carlisle's mate?"I suddenly wondered.

"You could say I literally picked that information right out of thin air or rather thick air if you ask me,"Bella giggled and I tilted my head sternly,"Everything is out in the open here if you look and reach for it. You could figure out anything about me you want right now if you try hard enough."I smirked at that and she blushed gently.

"You never answered the question," Bella pressed and I grasped a thick cloud of anxiety, longing, fear and determination.

"Now that I really think about it, my human life wasn't really going anywhere either."I figured and smiled at Bella's relief,"But I would like to visit with my mother."

"Living or dead?"Bella offered.

"I don't understand the question."I stated.

"Would you rather talk to your mother while she was still living or see her in now's time?"Bella shrugged,"Past or Present.?"  
"Present, dead, now's time,"I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella smiled warmly as she began,"This will take some meditation, but I promise to be quick. Sit with me." I did as she said and we sat on the air. She closed her eyes and began humming. I could feel something cold, familiar and valuable being pulled down from my head to the tips of my fingers where she collected it into hers. It passed through me with a awakening chile and stunned me slightly.

Suddenly the silence was to much.

"Why do you hum?"I blurted.

"Hm,"She snorted delicately and her eyes flickered open."It makes it easier to concentrate. Why? Is my humming bothering you?"

"No, no, you have a lovely voice and I like your humming, I guess I'm just getting..anxious."I shrugged."What was that cold chill that flowed through me?"

"Memories. I had to solidify them to find them - sorry if that disturbed you, I should've said something,"Bella replied.

"No, I'm fine - just curious."I reassured her,"Continue."

"I will now track your mother which is the hard part,"Bella stated anddd then began to sing. There were to times her breath caught and some coughs. I could feel her weakening, exhaustion taking over - this took alot out of her, but suddenly there was a spark and she ripped open a portal between us. One second I was being pulled in and the next three heavy, thick and revolting waves hit me harder than all those that came before. The next thing I was a ware of was a release that brought back relief, power and energy. At the same time there was a dread at the loss of contact, I now only held one of Bella's soft hands - Bella let go! I was slightly hurt for a mere second, but as we were flung back away from the portal or tear she cleared back into my side and wrapped her free arm around me and this was perhaps the most pleasant position we'd been in so far.

When the windy waves of energy finally stopped and settled I realised the awful condition Bella was in. She was unable to catch her breath between wheezing and gasping and her chest heaved with the effort. If she'd had any food in her stomach it would of come up by now, but she didn't. I could feel her headache as her head spun and I if I hadn't known better I would've sworn a headache that bad had to of came from banging her head against the wall. Her skin was snow white and beaded with sweat. A sickly heat took over her and she had a slight green undertone.

"Bella!? Bella breath!"I panicked - once again longing for the guidance of Carlisle. Then I snapped out of it. I leaned Bella backwards so she was looking up into the sky and pet her hair back. "Calm down Bella, focus on my voice. One, Two, three, breathe, one, two, three, breath.."I reaped and she eventually got the pattern.

"What happened Bella? Don't do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"I stated. Bella had taken on too much, used to much energy and power. I imagine the waves that hit were even stronger against her frail form!

"I-I'm s-s-sorry."She panted."Those waves were so"-breath-" strong and it's so hard to accomplish such a task."

"You shouldn't have done that then!" I growled.

"I wa-wa-wanted to, for you. See?"Bella pointed and turned her head a bit.

I followed her gaze and finger to see my mother's sparkling form in a beautiful green dress hovering over the spot we had originally been in. She had never looked so beautiful or..magical in all of my memories and I wondered if this was because she was an angel. Her skin was pale white and seemed to glow under the sparkles - much prettier than a vampire's skin. Her bronze hair that matched my own hair, was lively and wild, as it curled around her heart shaped face. Her dress or rather gown matched her eye color and sparkled more than anything else, other than that it was pretty simple and well fitting - made specifically for her and only her. She wore two white slippers or dress shoes that were the purest of whites - paler than her skin and shone. Her familiar lively eyes glowed and shone more than anything else, a literal lite played between the colors, making her eyes seem cat like almost. She wore a gentle, warm and loving smile on her pink lips and it was perfectly at peace.

I had inherited my shape from my father, but my hair and eyes from my mother.

"Hello Lizzie, nice to meet you,"Bella breathed drowsily and began to doze off. I gently tucked her into my chest and shifted her into a more comfortable position. I couldn't read my mother's mind, maybe it was the place or the fact that she was dead, but that hardly mattered.

"It is nice to meet you too, Bella,"She smiled warmly, admiration, adoration and hope mingling in her emerald green eyes - the same ones I once had. "She is good for you Edward,"

"Will she be alright?"I fretted.

"Yes. I think this place is part of her mind, so it is odd to think she has passed out in it, but in truth she is meditating to regain strength. She can hear all of this, but it will be lost to her until it is brought up again."My mother pondered in her sweet, musical, and lovely voice, but it had nothing on Bella's. Infact not even my mother's beauty could compare to Bella's, my Bella. I gently pet her head.

"So why have you summoned me Edward?"She wondered.

"I didn't summon you, Bella did."I corrected.

"Yes, but she did it for you."My mother returned.

"I wanted to know if you were happy, if you were okay and in heaven."I began.

"I am and so is your father, we are very happy and content, but that's not all you wanted to know,"She pressed.

"Did you really want me to become this? A vampire? Did you really even know?" I let go of my doubt.

My mother closed her eyes and sighed,"Yes, I did. I wanted you to live Edward - I was desperate for it. I knew you were never going to find your purpose if you died so early on or continued with your normal life - you were to set on making your father proud and you'd thoroughly convinced yourself that the military was the best option. You were to talented and bright to be taken from the world so young and before your ife had even begun,"

I cut in"And it still hasn't, I still have no purpose!"

"No, it is just beginning."She whispered, her voice full of wisdom as she gave a pointed glance towards Bella.

"And it's begining with her, isn't it?"I confirmed.

"Yes, my dear,"My mother chimed,"She is lovely isn't she? I'm so happy for you and so proud,"she gushed.

"Proud?"I wondered, my heart constricting.

"Yes Edward, I am very proud of you,"She reassured my and my heart felt as though it was slowly rising.

"But I've killed,"I choked out.

"We all do bad things sometimes, even for good reasons. She'll make you understand that."My mother insisted. " Before those mistakes you were an amazing, strong, and talented vampire and you will be again."

"But why should you be proud then?"I wondered.

"Because you're my baby boy and you're going to be something special, you've already saved the girl's life without killing another and you're helping in town and becoming a vegetarian again."She gushed more,"I can't even tell you all that's in store for you, but maybe Bella will. First you will have to face all the dangers to come - I suggest you get Carlisle and Esme to help you when the time comes, but for now, Bella needs to settle."

I nodded in agreement.

My mother stepped forward and came towards me and Bella,"I love you so much my son, tell Esme I am grateful that she has come to take care and guide you in my absence."She kneels down and caress my cheek gently before turning and walking through the tear, which quickly seals afterwards.

"Love you mom,"I whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

Now what was I supposed to do? Bella told me not to let go of her and especially not if something goes wrong. How long will she be out I wondered.

I found that with her in my arms I really didn't mind waiting - infact I found it rather blissful.

I was startled when patches of nothing tore through and invaded the anywhere around us, getting closer and closer. It was like it was wrapping around us, but there was none above or below us yet. I was slightly frightened, I had no idea what was going on and the darkness was so...lively and strange. Like a living thing.

"Edward!, Edward,"Bella bucked and kicked as she called my name and I wondered what was wrong. At the sound of Bella's voice the darkness turned into a sort of glitter or shiny powder and fell down, turning back to blue and white fog as it went - it was so beautiful and magical.

"I'm here Bella, I'm fine,"I soothed her.

She looked up at me as she switched to a sitting position on my lap."Edward,"she sighed,"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of fallen to sleep, I didn't know what would happen if I lost consciousness with you in here. Usually if I'm weakened or unconscious in here there's this warm dark powder like space that comes to take me away safely and heal me."

I couldn't help, but laugh in relief that the black powder wasn't bad or dangerous - to her at least.

"What's so funny?"she pouted.

"So that's what that darkness was, your protection,"I smiled,"It was circling around us befor you woke up and it seemed so...alive."

"Oh,"Bella replied,"Well, it does seem to be alive I suppose."

We laughed for a second and then sat in silence.

"How much time has passed?"I wondered - it felt like we'd been here for hours on end.

"For me it feels like it's been days, but in truth no time has passed, still if we returned without a thought an hour would of passed."Bella explained.

"I don't understand,"I replied.

"We aren't in a time zone, there's no real time here,"Bella continued."In other words we could go back to before either of us was born or too the future where there are wireless phones everywhere and flat screen TV. I dreamed of those ages."

"Are you immortal?"I asked, wondering why she hadn't said when she was dead. I didn't want her to die though.

"Yes, according to my dreams of the future I will forever be seventeen - or at least for the next hundred years or so."She chimed,"I'm going to be powerful too."

"So do you know everything that will happen in the next hundred years or so?"I wondered.

"No, I like to leave things a mystery and to chance - that's how it's meant to be, even with danger. If it's important, soon or simple - I'll see it."She smiled.

"What time is it?"I wondered.

"Don't you remember Edward? There is no time here."She laughed,"Though if we were to simply return an hour would of passed."

"It feels like we've been here for days,"i sigh.

"Or at least hours,"she adds.

"Why has an hour passed if there is no time here?"I pointed out.

"I'm not sure, rather if there was time an hour would of passed, but since there's not, when we get no time will of passed."Bella explained."It's very confusing and hard to explain."

"But you just said that an hour will of passed when we return,"I pressed.

"No I said if we were to simply return an hour would have passed,"Bella corrected,"And here I was thinking vampires were always accurate due to there perfect memories."Bella rolled her eyes and I chuckled - she smiled.

"What does that mean - simply return?"i asked when I refocused.

Bella shrugged,"It will be easy to return, but we either will needed to call on the black powder, or...walk in this anywhere land and find the place we started, but we'd be walking against time and it's much easier to travel by powder."

"You sound like a fairy,"I chuckled."Aren't we right next to were we started?"The tear didn't push us that far back.

"The whole world or whatever this is is in constant motion and it moves in several different directions all at once. There are also several layers to it, like for example, time and location. I'm pretty sure those are the only physical layers to it."Bella sighed."Black or blue?"

Black or blue?"I repeated dumbly.

"Yes, black or blue - powder or path?"She chimes.

"Path?"I guess and her smile falters.

"Fine, path."She pouted.

"What's wrong with the path?"I wonder.

"It takes longer and more energy, thought and navigation."Bella explained,"But it's fine."

"What about the black powder one?"I wonder.

"The black powder protects, refills my energy and carries me safely to my destination,"she explained.

"Let's go with that then."I decided - though it was really her who had decided.

"Okay,"she chimed again and the black powder came back and rose from where it had last fallen. It came together forming a shiny black wall of either a glass or an oil like substance, that circled around us and formed a wall. It came towards us much quicker than last time and began to form a sphere shaped cage, till it was all around us with no escape and then it rained. the oil looking substance fell around us and we were engulfed by the liquid that had thinned into black water, but I wasn't afraid.

The black substance smelt of Bella and her fresh blood - it drove me insane! It was heaven and hell combined as the venom filled me and my monster nearly surfaced. I loved Bella's scent, nothing had ever smelt sweeter...or more appetizing. It hurt, but I enjoyed it so much, just to smell such a scent was amazing - let alone taste! And I could taste it. Everytime I tried to breath and only got a lung full of black water I tasted it and it was amazing, yet I never could get enough - it simply evaporated in my stomach. The taste was driving me insane, as was the scent and I couldn't help, but tighten my grip on Bella and pull her to me purringly.

The black water was warm and seemed to make my dry viens boil and pop with a familiar electric current, but it had nothing on the feel of my Bella in my arms. Bella was even warmer and filled me with a sense of bliss, home, and a gentle charge - she gave me purpose and peace. Through the water I could hear her gentle heart beat and undeterred breathing. A precious melody I could never forget. Suddenly the walls constricted around us, caseing us in a shiny, hot black shield, but that was okay - it felt good and safe. Then it melted away turning back into powder as went and then simply vanishing.

BPOV

At my words the powder rose - like always, the only difference was my Edward was there...my Edward? As always it rose from no where as a powder and came together as a wall of shiny glass like stone or something that moved and circled around us, caging us in a sphere before it came down as a thick oil that quickly turned to water.

But when the liquid drowned us in it's black buble I became hyper aware of Edward and electricity to over my skin, especially where his large cold and safe hands held mine. It was amazing, but distracting and through the remaining connection I could feel what Edward felt in the water and it was quite strange, but at least he was happy. Apparently my connection to the black substance is deeper than I thought.

I'm hungry...


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Long chapter ahead. History is not quite accurate so please forgive me, I'm trying my best.**

 **Love Anna Fawn,**

EPOV

The black stuff left me panting for more as it turned to flakes and powder and left. I hugged onto my Bella as she was my only stability, the only thing keeping me sane. I slowly began to gain control and embarrassed I reluctantly let go of Bella and took a step back. She frowned at me, but giggled.

"It's okay,"she laughed in her beautiful bell like voice and I felt better.

I looked around and realised we weren't in the same spot, I gave her a questioning look and pointed it out,"Were not in the same spot."

She blushed and it was adorable. Suddenly she was in a fit of giggles,"I got hungry,"she choked out and as if to agree her stomach growled. After a moment of laughter on both sides she calmed down.

"I get tired, hungry, and weak after using my powers. I use them a lot so I should sleep and eat a lot, but I haven't been recently."she sighed.

"But now you can and will,"I replied, I hated to think of the angel in front of me becoming so weak.

Suddenly she was blushing again,"You don't have to stay and watch me eat though,"She said,"I mean, it stinks to vampires, human food."

I laughed at her embarrassment and awkwardness, but was warmed by her concern, understanding - just the same, if i could stay with her, I would."No, I don't mind the scent, but you're right - it stinks. I'd still enjoy accompanying you."I replied.

"Oh, okay,"she chirped shyly in response and lead me over to a wooden cafe. We entered and sat quickly. A waitress came over immediately after.

"Oh, are you Isabella and Edward?"She wondered.

"How'd you know?"Bella asked.

"It's a small town, sweetie."She replied."My name's Bettie."

"Nice to meet you Bettie. Please call me Bella,"Bella insisted sweetly.

"Sure, so what can I get you two drink?"She finally asked.

"I'd like some tea please,"Bella replied.

"Nothing for me,"I answered."Thank you."

"I'll be right back with your drink and menus, Bella."Bettie smiled.

She was back with bella's drink and menus before I could speak."Here you go sweet heart."

"Thank you Bettie,"Bella replied and the lady left.

"So...where is your mother?"I finally found something simpler to ask her.

She huffed."Renee and me have a truly complicated relationship, but I assume she is still looking for me because I am her daughter and more importantly, her money maker, though she has more than enough money now to live like royalty."Bella rolled her eyes,"It seems her greed has no ends."

"I'm not sure I understand,"I admitted.

"Sorry, I guess I should start from the beginning."Bella smiled cheekily and it was absolutely adorable."My mother, Renee has always been a free spirit of sorts, never able to settle or be ruled over. She left her strict mother and my beloved grandmother early on and explored the states, using men to get her way a lot of the time. Then she met Charlie while in Forks and fell in love, soon after they got married and had me, but Renee was depressed by the dreary weather of Forks and thought it was no place to raise a child,"At this Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head,"Tones of kids are raised her."she muttered under her breath, but of course I heard.

"She thought it would be better for her daughter to live in sunlight, rather than have a father figure. I guess she didn't start out completely selfish a least."Bella continued,"It was a slap to the face when Renee went back out into the world and no man would take her because she carried another man's child and after a while she ended back with her mother."I nodded in understand because I knew that was completely true."My Grandmother taught me the skills I would need in the world and I think Renee was even a little jealous because Grandma thought I was the perfect child she'd always wanted. She taught me to cook, soe, farm, clean and even read and write a bit, but she didn't know much on those subjects. grandma had been a farmer and Renee a waitress, I helped both of them out whenever I could. It wasn't until Renee started gambling a lot and bringing me with her that we discover my ability to see the future."

Bella sighed,"That's when everything went wrong in my opinion. I was only four or five and I had a vision when I thought of what might happen, it was such an out of this world experience to. After that Renee constantly brought me to gamble and demanded that I use my power, but I didn't know how at the time and it was really cruel. Eventually I got the hang of it. She also took me to a bunch of people claiming they had powers and some did, some those few helped me discover other of mine and develop them"There was an edge to her voice when she said some of those few that had me wondering what the rest of the few did - it worried me.

"Grandma helped me develope them, shocked and overwhelmed at first, she even originally thought me a monster or witch, but soon she accepted them. I was very sad when she passed. Renee had moved to Arizona and we had a mansion, many maids and servant, plus some teacher to teach me how to read as a gift from Renee on my birthday. Renee no longer worked and she constantly through the worst of parties. At one of her famous inappropriate parties she met Phil - last year actually. As soon as I knew she had someone else to keep her happy and in check I fled, giving her as little warning as possible. She did threaten me before I left thou, saying she'd send me to an asylum if I did leave."Bella rolled her eyes,"Renee has enough money and love, she'll be fine."It sounded like Bella was actually reassuring herself - like a parent. "She doesn't need me and she won't miss me."I frowned at this, but let it go for now.

"So were you sort of the caretaker in the relationship?"I brought up my suspicions.

"I suppose so,"Bella returned.

"So did the maids do everything for you?"I doubted that.

"No, I often helped them out,"She confirmed my doubt,"I was raised to be independent by my grandmother."

"What did you do in your spare time, a side from practicing your talents?"I asked.

"I used my abilities to sneak out and go gamble without Renee's knowledge. I would then donate the money. I also enjoyed reading and writing, normally in my diary, though pretty much have a vampires memory due to my little world."

I interrupted,"How does that work exactly? I remembered all of my human life there, but it seems to of faded again."

"That's because there is no time there I believe, everything is added up. In my world you can see a person for who they really are and all that they ever have been,"Bella explained."Sometimes there are blocks-"

I cut in again wondering at her words,"Person..."I repeated.

"Yes, you are a person Edward. You have a personality and feelings, you're capable of caring and to top it off you were once human as well."Bella pointed out,"I've seen your soul Edward and it's beutiful."She blushed and her voice was full of choked emotion.

I also would've blushed if I could've in that moment. It was the most wonderful thing to here, Bella telling me I indeed had a soul and was a person - it was hard to disagree with her logic and way of seeing things."Thank you Bella."was all I could say in that moment and it was nowhere near enough."You have a beutiful soul as well, the most unbelievably beautiful soul I've ever seen." Now her face was cherry red and I was struggling with my thirst.

"You're just saying that."she argued,"Besides, I'm the only soul you've ever seen."

"I can read minds Bella, might as well be seeing their souls and all tend to be very petty if you ask me, but you're so selfless and modest, so wonderful and lovely,"I insisted. She blushed again and I had to look away a bit. Suddenly there was a heavy pressure on my throat and it almost felt like I was choking, if that was possible, at least the fire eased into a simple warmth. and then the weight was relieved leaving only a unnerving and set warmth, but still much better than the fire. I turned to Bella a in full on shock, she looked nervous."Was that you?" I asked already pretty sure it was. She nodded worriedly.

"Did it help any?"She asked. I nodded.

"It's still uncomfortable, but much more tolerable,"I informed her gratefully, but before I could say thank you she apologized.

"I'm sorry."

"Bella, it's not your fault. I am very grateful, thank you."I smiled.

"I'm unable to hide my scent,"she frowned,"I can't possibly be losing my power could I?"

"I don't know,"I replied worriedly,"I'm sure it's just because I went to your world." I offered.

"Like a leftover connection,"she smiled and her warm chocolate eyes twinkled.

"I still can't read your mind,"I complained.

She blushed furiously,"And you never will!" I pouted.

"So what else do you like to do?"I began again and she rolled her eyes.

"You could of plucked this information out of me when we were connected you know,"she pointed out.

"It was my first time,"I defended.

"Are you suggesting it won't be your last,"she teased.

"Well I sure hope not,"I smirked greedily - her world was amazing and all the sensations in it were pure heaven. I loved the connection more than anything."So are you going to answer?"

"I love to explore, walk and climb, but I absolutely hate sports and am a danger to everyone including myself when playing them."Bella smirked,"As a little girl I loved the beach more than anything and I would often build sand castles and stuff."

"I love listening to music and sing when no ones around, my favorite instrument is the piano, but I'd never learn to play one because that would ruin the magic they hold."I almost rolled my eyes.

"That's my favorite instrument as well and i actually play it as well as some other instruments,"I grinned and her eyes filled with admiration and awe.

"You'll have to play for me sometime."she insisted. I shyly nodded.

She shook her head,"Seems like someone doesn't like the attention being turned to himself,"she teased. I rolled my eyes in reply.

"I paint and sketch a bit, but not often or well,"she continued - I doubted that."And as I already said I like to cook and clean."

"Do you have any friends?"I wondered, she blushed and shook her head.

"Renee and my grandmother were the only people I ever really got close to before running off. Renee's friends were very inappropriate and all and the maides snotty. I guess I did love my teacher, Miss Brande."

"Pet's and animals?"I pressed. She shook her head and blushed.

"After killing three fish I gave up, but I do have experience with farm animals and my own horse, as well as a few stray barn cats, but no one liked stray dogs."Bella told me,"I miss Ruth, my horse."she sighed,"Maybe i can take her back sometime."I nodded, distracted by a new question.

"What about suitors?"I pressed and the slightest jealousy rang out of my voice shocking me. I was anxious and anxiety came over me at the thought. I wonder why?

Bella blushed,"No,"

this shocked me more,"How's that possible?"

"As I said earlier, I kept to myself, besides, I was a freak in Arizona and Florida with my strange pale skin and dark hair."I frowned and growled slightly.

"You're not a freak Bella, you're beutiful and so unimaginably sweet."I told her.

"I'm definitely a freak Edward, I don't even know what I am."she countered. I rolled my eyes.

I was about to argue, but suddenly her stomach roared and I was distracted. I felt guilty when I heard the waitress's thoughts as she watched us.

 _Those two are so adorable, I've never seen another pair so close or intense, they must me dating like Charlie thought. I'd hate to disrupt them, even if the conversation looks so intense._

I hadn't realised we were leaning towards each other so much. I sat up a little straighter and I waved her over. She happily came over.

"Are you two ready to order?"She asked.

"Yes,"I smiled politely."Bella?"

"I would like a cheese omelet please,"She smiled.

"Great choice sweetheart,"Bettie commented."And you?"

"Nothing for me please, thank you,"I waved her off and she went.

"So where were we?"I asked Bella, she rolled her eyes.

"So what do you like to do?"Bella wondered as she sipped her tea.

"I like to listen to music, play piano, run, read, write, explore and spend time with my vampire parents, but as you can see I haven't done much of that recently,"I frowned, Bella's hand shot out to mine in comfort, but I instinctively pulled it back, worried I'd hurt her by accident. She frowned, but quickly smiled reassuringly.

"You're going to get to do those things again,"she smiled.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?"she asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Not as a human though,"I offered.

"I'm sure there considerably slow for vampires, but it's the connection I enjoy."Bella smiled fondly. I simply nodded. "Have you ever had a pet?"

"No and I've never had farm animal experience either,"I shook my head. Bella also shook her head."Friends?"

"I'm sort of like you in that area, I like to keep to myself and my family."I replied, Bella nodded.

"Girls?"She questioned shyly and looked away.

"No one I found interesting before,"I shrugged and looked deep into her soulful eyes. her breath caught for a second.

"Uh-huh,"she shook her head and I smirked,"So...your biological father was a lawyer and didn't approve of much you did, while your mother was always there for you and they both died in the spanish influenza, then Carlisle turned you and took you under his wing, till he met Esme and you became a family. Recently you left and started hunting human monsters, but that upset you and you feel you're becoming a monster to. Now you're here with me."Bella confirmed. I nodded and frowned.

"Should we go find Carlisle and Esme?"She wonders.

"Maybe someday, but not today."I decide - I want to get to know everything about her first and have her all to myself.

"Oh, okay."she offers shyly and smiles.

 _Looks like the conversations dieing down, maybe they're ready for me now. I sure'd like to talk to the little sweetie bell._

I smiled, I looked the woman thoughts about my Bella, she was a very decent young woman. My Bella? Hmm? The woman walked over and put the plate of stinky human food down in front of Bella.

"Here you go steet heart,"she smiled.

"Thank you Bettie,"Bella replied and her stomach roared, she blushed.

"I'm not surprised darling, it's 8 in the morning and you two've already been here for a decent hour."Bettie commented and Bella was shocked.

"An hour?"Bella repeated.

"Yep,"Bettie popped the p.

"Where is everybody?"She wondered. I hadn't really notice how quiet it was, but she was right.

"Not many of us eat breakfast around here, unless it's sunday - there's just no time. The men get up around five and take off to go work, they come back at noon to feast. The women get up from four all the way to eight or even nine, they come around here to gossip around ten, some are early."she continued,"After that it's a bit more random, but we get another huge wave by five and sometimes have humongous parties and get togethers. Were open 24/7."

"That seems exhausting, I hope your not doing this alone."Bella sympathised.

Bettie smiled,"No, we have two waitresses and a waiter, as well as three cooks, but we'd all love another helper."

"I may have to take you up on that offer. This is going to be my new home and I want to help in anyway I can."Bella beamed,"Besides, that's still a lot of work for just the five of you. Do any of you cook?"

"Every chance we get, it's hard work preparing at least two meals for the whole town everyday, not to mention sunday's feast and the parties."Bettie sighed."Can you cook sweetie?"

"Of course, though I may not know all your recipes."Bella replied. Bettie chuckled.

"Maybe we can exchange recipes."She offered."So would you like to work here then?"

"I'd love to, but I should probly tell my father first. I promise to come back here tomorrow at this time if you like."Bella smiled.

"That would be perfect Bella."Bettie replied. Bella took her first bite of food and the movement mesmerised me for a second."So are you to dating?"Bella stopped and turned cherry red with surprise and embarrassment - she was so adorable.

"N-no, not really. We're just friends,"she stammered and I smirked at her."We haven't know each other that long."

"Oh, okay...if you say so sweetie."Bettie grinned,"Is it true that Edward here took you all the way up to Forks from somewhere in atlanta Georgia after he found you passed out on the sidewalk, map in pocket?"Bella _was_ even redder if possible and the warmth around my throat was getting a little more uncomfortable.

"Well, yes, that is true, but he was already traveling so I just helped him decide where to go."Bella retorted.

Bettie turned to me"What happened to your parents?"

"They fell ill and passed shortly after, since then I've kind've been roaming around looking for a purpose and place to settle,"I smiled warmly,"Forks seems good."I looked to Bella who happened to be glaring slightly at her food.

 _Well maybe they aren't dating yet, but they may as well be. It's obvious Bella likes him and he absolutely adores her. Even if there begining is insane. I'm glad most of the crazy rumors this town comes up with aren't true, but the basic are. Did Bella's mother really abandon her, or was she a runaway and why? Maybe she's like her mother, Runaway Renee, but I doubt that. Is her mother really gold digging hoe? Is that why she came here?_ That was Bettie's main question because that was the most unsettled rumor. I hated how Bettie loved the drama, but at least she was still a nice girl. I almost growled at her thoughts of Bella being like her mother.

Bella had started eating again and I was watching her every delicate move, entranced by her plump pink lips circling her Fork."What happened to Renee?"Bella stiffened and for once, Bettie almost felt guilty for asking - such a curious and persistent young woman. I watched my Bella with concern.

"My mother likes to gamble and throw big parties and her life simply wasn't for me. I always wanted to meet my father and I was sick of the craziness, so I took my allowance and left her in the hands of Phil, her new husband,"Bella shrugged,"I only ended up on the sidewalk because I had a few run ins with some not so good people, but I'm fine now, thanks to Edward."

 _Oh, well that makes perfect sense. I wonder what happened to her on the streets, maybe she was robbed. I hope nothing to bad, she's a really sweet girl. At least she seems happy now - more than happy if you ask me. So Renee has a new husband - does Charlie know? I wonder how crazy she is, at least her daughter managed to turn out decent._ I almost growled at that, Bella was beyond decent, she was unbelievable!

"So what else is there in town?"I distracted the curious woman.

"There setting up a tiny school and a little park, but that's about all, besides the Quileute lands and church. We don't even have that many house set up. We have a craft building of sorts, where all the women go to soe and talk."She shrugged,"It would be boring if we didn't work so hard all the time, some off the spoiled children who don't seem to go insane." I nodded and gave a light chuckle, I could only imagine.

"Well we better get going if we're going to meet everyone and get a decent look around, thank you for the meal and I'll see you tomorrow." Bella smiled she was about to pay when I quickly handed over some cash.

"Will that cover it?"I asked.

"Y-yes, would you like any change?"Bettie's eyes popped out as she slobbered over the cash.

"No thank you,"I grinned,"Goodbye."I walked over to Bella and helped her up, the all too familiar and pleasant electricity shooting up my arm as she took my hand. We walked out hand in hand and I made sure to hold the door open for her.

"Have a good day,"Bettie called from behind, still in shock.

"You too"I replied.

"See you tomorrow Bettie,"Bella smiled. She quickly lead us back to the forest where we'd arrived.


End file.
